Takut!
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Aku benci padamu, Teme." Ini kisah nyata yg terjadi sama pacar my imouto.


**"Takut?"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
ada yang OOC ...

Rated : T *sekarang*

* * *

Ini juga siambil dari kisah nyata orang yang aku kenal. HHEhehehe aku tidak tahu ini rame apa tidak, tapi aku harap kalian mau membacanya.  
Selamat menikmati, semuanya...

* * *

"Ah terserah kamu sajalah, Sasuke. Kamu mau peduli sama aku ataupun tidak aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku mati pun kamu senangkan?" teriak seorang pemuda di telpon.

Tampak pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di handphonenya. Wajahnya kini basah oleh air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata birunya itu.

"... Kamu gak percaya padaku?" jawab orang di seberang telpon yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Mau percaya bagaimana, bukti sudah ada. Dan kamu pasti tidak bisa menyangkalnya, iya kan?"

"Terserah kamulah, Dobe. Yang pasti aku sudah jujur padamu."

"Teme, kau ini y-" sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan telpon.

"Hiks kamu memang brengsek, Teme. AKU BENCI PADAMU." teriak Naruto saat tahu telponnya ditutup oleh Sasuke yang merupakan pacarnya. Namun tak berapa lama terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari mulut mungil Naruto.

"Kh, jantung brengsek. Saat begini malah kambuh. Arghhh, s-sakit." Naruto terus merintih kesakitan. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin pun keluar dari tubuhnya.

**Cklek!**

"Ah, N-Naruto? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" seorang suster masuk dan kaget saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang kesakitan. Segera saja dia menekan tombol darurat yang berada di dinding samping tempat tidur Naruto. Dan memberitahukan bahwa pasien dikamar itu sedang dalam keadaan darurat.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Sudah agak baikan sekarang?" tanya sang dokter dengan pagename Tsunade. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja. Kini matanya hanya menatap kosong. Pikirannya masih terpusat pada seorang pemuda berambut aneh, berkulit putih dan bermarga Uchiha.

Tsunade hanya menghela napas melihat pasien kesayangannya itu berwajah muram. Sudah 17 tahun, Tsunade menjadi dokter pribadi Naruto. Sejak dilahirkan Naruto memiliki jantung yang lemah. Makanya dari kecil dia sering sakit-sakitan. Sekarang sudah sebulan dia terbaring di Rumah Sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Hei Naruto, kamu kenapa? Wajahmu muram sekali?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto memandang dokter cantik didepannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Nek."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana. Padahal tadi pagi kondisimu sudah mulai membaik tapi tadi kamu memburuk lagi kan. Sudah kubilang kamu jangan banyak pikiran. Usahakan emosimu di jaga."

"Hmm~ " Naruto hanya menggumam.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Kamu istirahatlah dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi jangan terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Iya." jawab Naruto singkat.

Kemudian Tsunade dan suster berambut hitam itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

"Aku benci padamu, Teme." Naruto bergumam dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Kini dia bangun dari ranjang empuknya dan keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana dia dirawat.

* * *

**Kota Suna**

"Hei Sasuke, kamu ribut lagi dengan Naruto." tanya Gaara pemuda berambut merah.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kerja menuju pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hn." jawaban singkat itulah yang Sasuke berikan.

"Kamu ini selalu ribut dengan dia. Kamu tahu kesehatan dia sekarang sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil." ucap Gaara.

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu, kenapa ribut lagi. Pasti kamu cari-cari masalah iya kan?" tanya Gaara dengan nada menyelidik.

"Apa aku salah, kalau aku menemani temanku yang sedang sedih." mata Gaara sedikit melebar saat Sasuke mengucapkan itu. Dia heran, sejak kapan seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau menemani seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan sedih.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanyanya lagi setelah menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Sakura. Aku tidak tahu darimana Naruto bisa mengetahui hal itu."

"Apa kamu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Hn." saat Gaara hendak berkata lagi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda ada sesuatu yang masuk entah itu sms ataupun telpon.

Buru-buru ia keluarkan ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Terlihat dilayar handphonenya nama Kushina.

"Halo, Baasan. Ada apa menghubungiku?" tanya Gaara ke bibinya yang tak lain adalah Kushina ibu dari Naruto.

"Ga-Gaara. Na-Naruto dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia lari dari rumah sakit." ucap Kushina dengan terbata-bata tanda ia sangat khawatir. Gaara yang mendengar itu terkejut dan alhasil dia pun ikut khawatir.

"APA? Apa Baasan sudah mencarinya?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke yang melihat Gaara khawatir mau tak mau ia pun sedikit khawatir juga. Walaupun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Baasan dan Jiisan sedang mencarinya. Kamu bisa kesini? Baasan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." telpon itu pun terputus.

"Ada apa Gaara?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit kilat kemarahan, "Naruto hilang."

Kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke melebar, saat mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya itu, "Apa?"

"Tadi, Kushina-Baasan menelponku katanya Naruto hilang dari kamarnya. Sekarang dalam pencarian." Gaara bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Aku ikut." Gaara mengangguk. Kedua pemuda tampan itu pun keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Dan berjalan menuju parkiran kantor Uchiha Corp.

* * *

**Di atap gedung**

"Hiks... Teme bodoh. Kau sudah menyakitiku, Teme." ucap seorang pemuda pirang dengan cucuran air mata mengalir di pipi tan-nya.

Kini dihadapannya terdapat hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Ya, Naruto sekarang berada di atap Rumah Sakit.

Sedikit demi sedikit dia berjalan mendekat kearah ujung gedung yang tak memiliki pagar pembatas. Sepanjang jalan dia menggumamkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat kompleks dengan perasaan hatinya saat ini.

"Sasuke bodoh. Brengsek. Aku benci padamu. Lebih baik aku mati, biar tak ada orang yang memilikimu." gumam Naruto yang mulai kacau.

Saat tiba di ujung gedung. Ia berhenti dan menatap ke arah bawah dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada emosi yang tersirat di wajahnya itu. Kini ia benar-benar dalam keadaan kosong.

* * *

**Di lain tempat**

Dua orang pemuda tampan turun dari sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah darah dengan sedikit motif di bagian samping mobil. Si pengemudi berambut merah menoleh kesana kemari. Barangkali mata jade-nya menangkap sesosok pemuda pirang. Si raven pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun mata onyx-nya tidak menangkap sesuatu. Yang ditangkap oleh kedua mata hitamnya hanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil berbisik-bisik sesuatu.

"Sasuke, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk kedalam dan bertemu dengan orangtua Naruto." ajak si rambut merah alias Gaara.

"Hn." hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan raven atau yang dikenal dengan nama Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kearah pintu masuk Rumah Sakit. Saat berada didepan Ruang ICU mereka bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Naruto.

"Gaara-kun." sapa Kushina dengan senyuman yang sedikit memaksakan. "Ah ada Sasuke-kun juga."

"Iya, Baasan. Apa Naruto sudah ketemu?" tanya Sasuke.

Kushina menggeleng, "Belum, kami sudah mengerahkan penjaga, dokter dan para suster untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ditemukan."

"Kalau begitu kami juga akan ikut mencari si bodoh itu." kali ini Gaara yang berbicara dengan sedikit nada kesal terselip disetiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Terimakasih, Gaara dan Sasuke. Dan maaf membuat kalian repot." Minato, sang ayah dari si pirang itu meminta maaf kedua pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak masalah, Jiisan." ucap Gaara dengan sedikit senyuman diakhir kalimat.

Mereka pun mulai mencari keberadaan si pirang alias Naruto. Dari setiap kamar mereka jelajahi, kantin, dapur dan tak urung mereka pun mencari ke kamar mayat. Namun tak menemukan Naruto.

'Aku suka disini, Sasuke. Dari sini bisa melihat luasnya langit dan segarnya angin yang bertiup.'

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat ucapan Naruto, saat mereka berada di atap sekolah. Dengan segera dia melesat ke tempat dimana kemungkinan si pirang itu berada.

* * *

**Atap Rumah Sakit**

Seorang pemuda dengan piyama biru milik Rumah Sakit berdiri diujung gedung. Sekarang matanya tidak lagi kosong. Ada sedikit warna emosi di mata birunya itu.

Kepalanya melongok ke bawah gedung. Bersiap untuk melompat dari atas gedung yang memiliki 18 lantai.

Tapi saat dia hendak melompat dipikirannya terlintas sesuatu. 'Kalau aku lompat sekarang, aku takut dibawah ada Tousan dan Kaasan yang menyiapkan kasur untukku kalau aku melompat ke bawah. Tapi aku kesal kalau begini terus.' batin Naruto dengan polosnya.

**Naruto POV**

Akh, aku ingin melompat sekarang. Tapi otakku berkata kalau dibawah, kedua orangtuaku sudah bersiap dengan sebuah kasur untuk menahanku berciuman dengan aspal.

Aku melihat kembali ke bawah gedung. 'Hiii ternyata tinggi sekali. Kalau aku lompat pasti semua tulang yang ada di tubuhku hancur semua. Masih untung kalau habis jatuh aku langsung mati, lha kalau masih hidup harga diriku mau dikemanakan.'

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, aku pun melongokkan kembali kepalaku ke bawah gedung. Semua yang ada dibawah terlihat sangat kecil, hingga membuatku pusing. Setelah berpikir cukup lama. Akhirnya aku pun mulai berjalan mundur ke belakang. Niatku untuk bunuh diri sirna sudah, saat pikiran itu terlintas dibenakku.

**Naruto end's POV**

Pemuda pirang yang tadinya berdiri diujung gedung, kini mundur perlahan-lahan ke belakang. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas sekali. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata, dia itu takut akan ketinggian. Dirasa cukup jauh dari ujung gedung tak berpembatas, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai gedung dan terduduk.

"Hiks... Hiks benci padamu, Teme. Benci sekali. Tapi... Hiks.. Aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Naruto lirih. Dia berharap Sasuke ada disana dan merengkuhnya. Namun segera ditepis pemikiran itu. Ia tahu tak mungkin Sasuke mau-mau datang ke Konoha hanya untuk dirinya.

"Dobe!"

"Ah mungkin aku sudah mulai gila, tak mungkin dia ada disini sekarang. Dasar bodoh."

"Usurantokachi."

"Hhh dalam khayalanku pun kamu tetap mengejekku ya, Teme."

"Aku dibelakangmu, bodoh."

"Hahaha, ternyata dalam khayalan seseorang bisa merespon dengan kesalnya." Naruto tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

Kemudian dia melihat ada bayangan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dan ia pun menengok kebelakang. Kedua mata birunya terbelalak lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ukh, ternyata khayalanku pun bisa berwujud yah. Sampai rambut ayamnya pun sama persis."

"Aku bukan khayalan, Dobe. Aku nyata dan jangan menyebut rambutku ini rambut ayam. Bodoh." Sasuke berjalan kearah dimana Naruto terduduk.

"Eh?"

"Apa. Kamu masih belum percaya, hm?" si pemuda onyx sudah berada dihadapan si pirang.

Naruto mencoba berdiri untuk menyentuh wajah pucat itu. Ia pun berhasil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Tangan tan-nya bersentuhan dengan wajah pucat itu. Sensasi dingin pun mengalir ke kulitnya yang hangat.

"Kamu beneran nyata kan? Apa ini hanya mimpi atau khayalanku?" walapun sudah menyentuh Sasuke, Naruto tetap tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba kaki yang menopang berat tubuhnya kembali melemas. Tak ayal tubuh mungil itu pun akan terjatuh ke belakang. Namun dengan cepat, Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping itu. Lalu membawa Naruto ke pelukannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Hehehe aku baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja. Kamu butuh istirahat, Dobe." Naruto menggeleng pelan. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Eh Teme, kenapa kamu ada di Konoha?" si pirang menatap lekat mata onyx Sasuke. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menatap dengan lekat bola mata berwarna biru itu.

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Dobe."

"Eh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke mengkhawatirkan seorang Dobe yang tiba-tiba kabur dari kamarnya. Kamu mengertikan Namikaze Naruto, kenapa aku ada disini sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tadi menutup telponku?"

"Karena aku lagi rapat penting, Baka."

"Ukh, kamu jangan menambahkan kata 'Baka' di kamus ejekanmu buatku, brengsek." ucap Naruto sambil memasang tampang cemberut. Sasuke yang tak tahan lagi mengecup pipi kenyal itu.

Yang dikecup pun tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya. Si raven tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu ngapain kamu kabur dari kamarmu dan berada disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit meredam kekesalan akibat ulah si pirang ini.

"Ehehehe tadinya aku berniat bunuh diri dengan melompat dari sini t-"

**BLETAK!**

"Aww sakit, Teme. Kenapa kau memukulku sih. Tak tahukah kamu kalau itu sakit. Ugh, menyebalkan." ujarnya sambil memajukan bibir ranumnya.

"Dan tak tahukah kamu aku cemas saat mendengar kau kabur. Akibat ulahmu itu aku harus mendapat tatapan tajam dari sepupu protective-mu itu."

"Iya maaf-maaf. Lagian aku tidak jadi bunuh diri kan." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya, Teme?"

'Dasar Dobe, ditanya malah balik tanya.' batin Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak jadi melompat?"

"Itu... Saat aku mau lompat aku berpikir dibawah pasti Tousan dan Kaasan sudah menyiapkan kasur untuk menahanku jatuh."

**BLETAK!**

"Kenapa kau suka memukulku sih. Sakit brengsek." Naruto mencak-mencak karena sudah 2 kali kepalanya terkena pukulan tangan Sasuke.

"Karena kamu bodoh."

"Akh, sudahlah aku tak mau berdebat denganmu lagi Teme."

"Memang siapa yang mau. Dasar bodoh."

"Gaah menyebalkan kau."

"Aishiteru Naruto." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto terperanjat mendengar pernyataan dari orang yang berada didepannya.

"Lalu siapa wanita yang bersamamu itu saat di kafe? Kamu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Teme." Naruto mulai menginterogasi Sasuke.

"Dia Sakura. Haruno Sakura, rekan kerjaku. Aku mengkhawatirkannya karena dia adalah sahabat dekatku, Naruto.

"Memangnya ada alasan apa kamu khawatir terhadapnya? Lalu apa dia tahu kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada kecemburuan yang sangat kental.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih mungilnya itu cemburu, "Dia sedang ada masalah dengan tunangannya. Dan dia juga tahu aku sudah jadi milikmu bahkan dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Dobe."

"Oh jadi begitu. Kalau begitu maafkan aku, Sasuke sudah menuduhmu selingkuh." ucap Naruto menyesal. Melihatnya Sasuke jadi merasa kasihan.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kamu sudah percaya padaku. Aku pastikan hatiku tetap menjadi milikmu, my lovely Dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup ringan bibir mungil Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." jawab Naruto sambil menangis dan memeluk erat pemuda tegap didepannya itu.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua tetap berpelukan. Tanpa menyadari ada 3 pasang mata mengintip dari balik pintu. Dua orang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Sudah dipastikan bahwa ketiga orang itu adalah Gaara sepupunya Naruto juga Minato dan Kushina yang merupakan orangtua Naruto. Mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat orang yang disayanginya itu ceria lagi.

* * *

Hehehe gimana bagus tidak?  
RnR yahhhhhhh

_**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69**_


End file.
